Hermano mayor
by Bordebergia
Summary: Porque ellos tres tenían esas dos palabras y la actitud en común. Nadie tocará a sus hermanas menores, sin importar el ridículo que hagan, primero muertos antes de dejarlas en manos de otro.
1. Sora

**Un pequeño especial de Navidad para aquellos que se aburren en estas fiestas como yo ;A;**

 **Quizá haga uno de Año nuevo en unos cuantos días, en donde haré un crossover de varias historias. Además las historias hoy presentes no necesariamente están relacionadas.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Sora...**_

Cuando Sora escuchó aquellas palabras, una sonrisa siniestra y un pequeño tic en su ojo aparecieron en su rostro.

Si no fuese porque Aizen estaba cerca, seguramente ya hubiese estampado al murciélago contra el suelo e intentaría arrancarle el número cuatro de su pecho.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo?— le preguntó al cuarto espada.

—Tercero, ya te lo dije. Esa mujer es interesante.

Y la actitud defensiva crecía en su interior, haciendo que dijera las palabras que le sentenciarían frente al castaño unos cuantos días después —Ella es mi hermana— respondió.

—No se parecen— dijo Ulquiorra sin perder la calma.

Aquella charla terminó ahí, pues un día más tarde apareció Ichigo listo para rescatar a Inoue.

Aunque Ulquiorra estaba listo para detenerlo, Sora no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

— ¿Qué haces tercera?— le preguntó el murciélago a su compañero.

—Proteger a mi hermana de un idiota como tú— respondió con calma para desenfundar su katana.

Ulquiorra no se sorprendió, aunque esa no sería la última cosa que diría antes de pelear —Bien, pero debes de comprender que deberás asesinarme y seguramente los shinigamis traten de matarte después.

Sora se encogió de hombros —No me importa, yo saldré con vida de esta— dijo antes de mirar hacia atrás y ver a Orihime junto a Ichigo e Ishida —No pienso dejarla sola ante esos dos— agregó, solo para ver como su hermana se sonrojaba.

Después de aquellas palabras la batalla comenzó, al principio parecía que Ulquiorra tenía la ventaja con su segunda resurrección.

Pero el amor de un hermano mayor puede ser un feroz power up.

—¡No me rendiré!— bramó Sora al levantarse de entre la arena —La dejé sola y después intenté asesinarla, luego Aizen recuperó mis memorias para que la convenciera de ayudarnos y ahora ¡Voy a protegerla!

La energía del tercer espada comenzó a ser inmensa y su primera resurrección fue dejada atrás, dando paso a la segunda.

Y de entre la arena surgió Sora, quien se había convertido en una gran serpiente.

—¡Cero!— exclamó Inoue para atacar con fuerza.

Ulquiorra cayó por un instante al suelo ante el nuevo poder de su enemigo, quien no tardó en apresarlo con su cuerpo.

—Es tu fin— le dijo la serpiente de arena mientras comenzaba a cargar un segundo cero.

Ante esas palabras la cuarta espada no respondió, dejando intrigado a Sora, quien dejó de reunir energía.

—Si Aizen-sama pierde y tú sigues con vida, ¿Qué harás?

—Nada, solo cumpliré con mis últimas órdenes — respondió Ulquiorra.

Sora rio al escucharlo —Aunque técnicamente quien lo derrote será tu nuevo jefe.

—Entonces lo obedeceré sin chistar.

—Ya veo— mencionó para comenzar a soltarlo —Le derrotaré y me ayudarás a descubrir cuál de esos dos mocosos es más propenso a intentar enamorar a Orihime.

Ulquiorra miró con extrañeza a Sora, pero antes de que dijese algo, Inoue se marchó, dejándolo sumido en confusión.

Poco después y cuando Aizen yacía bajo la primera división, Sora y Urahara convencieron al murciélago de ir a vivir una temporada al mundo humano, con la intención de sustituir a Ichigo en su función de shinigami sustituto.

El antiguo cuarto espada aceptó sin tener muy en claro porque le pedían eso a él, pero pronto descubrió el motivo detrás de todo: ser un comodín en la ahora compleja situación de los cuatro mosqueteros.

Pero pronto las consecuencias de llevar al Mundo Humano a un hollow con un naciente corazón en su mano surgieron.

Y aquella noche, durante la cena todo estalló.

—Me siento atraído hacia Orihime— soltó el murciélago.

De inmediato Sora comenzó a toser y la joven se sonrojó con fuerza.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!— le cuestionó Sora.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo calmado antes de fijar su mirada esmeralda en Orihime —Que deseo establecer una relación de noviazgo con ella, si es que esta emoción es correspondida.

La adolescente sonrió ligeramente —U-Ulquiorra, yo...

Pero su hermano la interrumpió —¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Ante sus palabras Ulquiorra suspiró para levantarse —Si ese es su deseo, lo cumpliré— dijo para entrar en su segunda resurrección.

Sora por su parte tomó su katana, pero antes de atacarse mutuamente, Inoue se atravesó.

—¡Es solo un decir, Ulquiorra!— exclamó preocupada.

El murciélago de inmediato regresó a su forma base, rápidamente analizó el comportamiento de Sora y llegó a una conclusión —Ya veo, lamento este malentendido, pero mis intenciones con Orihime son sinceras. Nunca podría comportarme como un humano promedio y hacer algo como engañarla o ser posesivo— dijo sereno.

—Compruébalo — le retó el hombre, aun sin fiarse.

Ulquiorra ante sus palabras le entregó su espada —Puede matarme, no pelearé si no es su deseo— le aseguró.

Sora por su parte tomó la katana y apuntó al cuello del murciélago.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo haces por cumplir órdenes?

—Nunca miento, si he ocultado información es porque no consideraba necesario decirla.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sora pudiese hacer un movimiento, Orihime lo llamó —Hermano, por favor deja a Ulquiorra... él me gusta— le pidió.

Ante esas palabras Sora gruñó para bajar la espada.

—Está bien, pero cuidarás de ella con tu vida ¿Entendido?— le dijo el antiguo tercer espada a Ulquiorra, quien asintió.

La cena continuó en un pequeño silencio, aunque después Sora pudo ver como su pequeña hermana reía al escuchar al murciélago hablar sobre su trabajo y su peculiar forma de tratar con las personas.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro al ver lo que aparentaba ser una sonrisa en el hollow.

Quizá había perdido una batalla, pero estaba casi seguro de que sería más fácil lidiar con Ulquiorra como cuñado que con Ichigo.

Aunque no tenía idea de que el Kurosaki vivía una situación demasiado similar a la suya.


	2. Ichigo

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Ichigo...**_

Aquellas palabras fueron como una daga de hielo.

—¡Traidor!— rugió Ichigo antes de sujetar al motivo de su ira de la camisa afuera de la escuela.

—Ya llevamos un mes y Kurosaki-dono me ha aceptado— dijo Ishida antes de mostrarse serio —Pero no creí que armarías semejante escándalo.

—¡Pero Karin es cuatro años menor que tú!

—Lo sé, pero yo se controlar mis impulsos hormonales. Además di mi palabra de que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, seré más cuidadoso.

Las palabras de su amigo no hacían más que enfurecer al adolescente de cabello anaranjado, quien masculló antes de soltarlo.

—Aun no me fío de ti Ishida. Si mis conocimientos en manga no están mal, se acerca el momento en que nos traicionarás por cualquier motivo— se jactó Ichigo.

—¡Eso es estúpido! ¡La única razón por la cual podría traicionarlos es que hubiesen más Quincy!— respondió Uryuu antes de cruzarse de brazos — Y por si no lo has notado, soy el último.

Pero aquellas palabras en lugar de calmar a Ichigo, solo le alteraron más, pues su mente de adolescente comenzó a trabajar más rápido que la luz y pronto su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

—¡Donde quieras recuperar a tu raza con mi hermana, te juro que te mato!

Ishida no tardó mucho en entender a qué se refería su amigo y su rostro también se encendió.

—¡Por quien me has tomado!— exclamó Ishida bastante avergonzado —Y-Yo sé de sobra lo que representa cuidar de un niño.

—En ese caso, quiero que me lo demuestres— le retó.

El Quincy gruñó —¡Bien, lo haré! Y cuando termine te tragaras todas y cada una de tus palabras Kurosaki Ichigo— respondió antes de irse.

Ichigo hizo lo mismo, pero al llegar fue recibido por un potente balonazo en la cara.

—¡Eres un tarado Ichi-nii!— rugió Karin.

—Ishida es muy grande para ti— respondió Ichigo mientras se sobaba la nariz, solo para verse obligado a esquivar otro tiro de su hermana menor.

—¡Y lo dice quién quiere andar con una shinigami que le lleva más de diez años!—se defendió Karin.

Y antes de que ambos comenzaran a discutir, Yuzu intervino.

—Ichi-nii, Ishida-san no es tan malo, se nota que realmente quiere a Karin— dijo para recibir la mirada furiosa de Ichigo —Además, ¿No es lo mismo que quietes hacer con Rukia-chan? Hasta donde sé, ella tiene un hermano mayor.

—Kuchiki Byakuya— agregó Karin antes de sonreír —Y seguramente él se sentirá igual que tú al enterarse de que quieres estar con su hermana.

La batalla era desigual, ahora eran dos contra uno e Ichigo iba perdiendo, aun así, no se daría por vencido.

—Si hace lo que le pedí me callaré— dijo Ichigo para cruzarse de brazos —Ahora dime la verdad Yuzu, ¿Tienes a un prospecto que deba de ir a visitar?

La pequeña castaña se sobresaltó de inmediato —No— mintió.

Por fortuna para ella, Ichigo le creyó y se marchó a su habitación.

Cuando las mellizas se quedaron a solas, Yuzu corrió hacia su celular.

—Le diré a Grimmjow-chan que le ayude a Ishida-san. No quiero que vaya a pelear con Ichi-nii— dijo la castaña, a lo que su hermana solo soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Serán tan protectores los hermanos mayores o solo el nuestro?— le preguntó Karin a Yuzu, quien se encogió de hombros.

Quizá la respuesta a su pregunta era más simple de lo que pensaban, sin embargo Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ishida se librase de sus condiciones. Aunque el Quincy no pensó en retractarse ni una sola vez, pues su palabra estaba siendo cuestionada de forma irracional por su paranoico amigo, al cual se aseguraría de callar con el resultado de su esfuerzo junto a cierta pantera, quien a petición de su novia no incitaría al Kurosaki a pelear hasta destruir media Karakura.

Casi un mes después, Ichigo recibió su merecido, al ver que Ishida regresaba junto a una enorme tesis sobre el cuidado correcto de un niño y Grimmjow, quien le había ayudado en gran parte de la teoría.

Y antes de que Ichigo pudiese intentar atacar a la pantera, esta habló.

—Ya tienes la prueba de que el cuatro ojos es bueno, así que déjalo en paz de una buena vez— dijo Grimmjow con seriedad.

—Es una tesis, solo muestra el lado teórico de esto— respondió el Kurosaki antes de intentar fulminar al hollow con la mirada —Y no pensé que tuvieras el suficiente atrevimiento como para venir y convencer a Yuzu de salir contigo, aunque también debo de hablar seriamente con ella y esa mentira— agregó.

Grimmjow ante sus palabras rio sonoramente —¡Pero si eres más problemático que tu padre! Ahora entiendo porque ella se mostraba tan nerviosa cuando le preguntaba si sería buena idea hablar contigo sobre esto— dijo para cruzarse de brazos —Oh vamos, él se atrevió a crear una tesis de algo que nunca estudió y lo hizo bastante bien. Además, no solo nos estas molestando a nosotros, tus hermanas también se sienten incomodas con esta sobreprotección tuya.

Las palabras del felino parecían surtir efecto en el Kurosaki, cuya mirada reflejaba sorpresa. Ante este pequeño descuido, Ishida se apresuró a hablar.

—Concuerdo con Grimmjow, no solo nos estas estresando a nosotros. Ellas también se sienten mal y aunque tratemos de convencerlas que no es su culpa, ya sabes, quieren protegernos — mencionó el Quincy.

Ante sus palabras el Kurosaki se rascó la nuca —Joder, siempre sucede lo mismo conmigo.

—Eres su hermano mayor, es normal que hagas eso, sino pregúntale a Ulquiorra— comentó Grimmjow antes de sonreír —Así que confía en tus hermanas, ellas saben cuidarse por si solas, no por nada Yuzu logró dominarme. Y ahora casi he llegado a ser un romántico empedernido.

Ichigo comenzó a reír ante sus palabras, la pantera estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero el Kurosaki sonrió —Vale, lo entiendo. Así que para disculparme, ¿Les parece si los invito al Karaoke hoy?

—No puedo, Karin tiene partido y prometí ir a verla— dijo Ishida.

—Yo iba a acompañar a Yuzu y a sus amigas a ver una película al cine— mencionó Grimmjow.

Tanto Grimmjow como Ishida al escucharse comenzaron a reír, asimismo Ichigo solo soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Bien, yo iré con alguien más. No necesitan decirme solterón— dijo Ichigo.

—¿Por qué no invitas a esa shinigami de cabello oscuro? — le preguntó el felino.

—¿Rukia? — mencionó el Kurosaki antes de quedarse en silencio —Suena bien, además podría declararme.

—Y luego lidiarías con su hermano— respondió Ishida.

El Kurosaki al escucharlo gruñó —Maldición, Byakuya es un estirado de poca monta. No sé qué me obligue a hacer.

Ishida le dio un par de palmaditas a su amigo —No creo que una tesis, seguramente tenga que ver con ser un shinigami. Así que la tienes más fácil que yo— concluyó.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, bastante divertido, quizá había cedido ante Grimmjow y Uryuu, pero ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría pensar Byakuya sobre él cuando le pidiese su aprobación.

Cosa que ocurriría en algunos meses.


	3. Byakuya

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Byakuya...**_

Quizá no fue el hermano ejemplar en un inicio y podría excusarse en el dolor que tuvo en su alma ante la semejanza que tenía Rukia con Hisana.

Pero ahora se tomaba enserio su papel de hermano y eso significaba que alejaría a los pretendientes que pudiese tener Rukia.

Y entre ellos se encontraba otro hermano mayor: Kurosaki Ichigo, quien apenas se acercaba a ver la otra cara de la moneda.

Pues lo que él tenía de irritable, Byakuya lo cambiaba a exigente.

Aun así, el Kurosaki tenía ventaja sobre el capitán del a sexta división, pues sabía lo que necesitaba un hermano mayor para dejar a su hermana en brazos de un hombre.

Y fue así que los siguientes tres meses se aseguró de tres cosas.

-Tener una vida estable en el Mundo Humano.

-Hacer que en el Rungokai su nombre fuese el más respetado entre los shinigamis.

-Y llegar a tiempo a todas las comidas y citas.

Aun así, Byakuya no parecía fiarse de él. Pese a conocerlo desde hace algunos años, pelear en más de una ocasión y estar dispuestos a dar su vida para proteger a Rukia, el Kuchiki se veía reacio a hablar con Ichigo sobre el tema del amor.

Rukia por su parte disfrutaba todos los intentos del Kurosaki para ganarse a su Nii-sama, nunca había esperado que Ichigo se disciplinase tanto para obtener la aprobación de él.

Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien cuando Ichigo explotase, pues estaba segura que la paciencia del joven estaba a punto de agotarse.

Lo cual sucedió un par de días después.

—¡¿Qué más quieres de mí, Byakuya?!— le preguntó Ichigo al entrar en la oficina del noble —¡Creo que te he demostrado que mis sentimientos por Rukia son verdaderos!

El Kuchiki permaneció callado por algunos segundos —Largo de mi oficina— dijo serio y a modo de advertencia.

Ichigo rio forzosamente ante sus palabras —No, no lo haré Byakuya. ¡Porqué hoy obtendré tu aprobación aunque deba arrasar con medio Goitei!— respondió.

Sus palabras eran altaneras para Byakuya, quien se levantó de su sitio y dio un golpe a su escritorio.

—No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella— se jactó el Kuchiki.

—Pruébame— respondió Ichigo para sonreír —Hazme la prueba para capitán, la pasaré con la mejor nota, maldito estirado.

Byakuya gruñó en su interior ante esas palabras, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su pequeña pero autosuficiente hermana en manos de un adolescente, pues sabía de sobra que sería lo primero que las hormonas obligarían a Ichigo a hacer... o eso pensaba.

—Sígueme, mocoso— mencionó el Kuchiki antes de desaparecer con shumpo, solo para ser seguido por Ichigo.

El chisme se regó como pólvora por el Goitei, el legendario Kurosaki Ichigo pelearía por la aprobación del exigente y habilidoso Kuchiki Byakuya en un examen de nota perfecta y pronto algunos tenientes fueron a conseguir evidencias en vídeo sobre este evento.

Para fortuna del Kurosaki, varios capitanes dieron su visto bueno para que realizara el examen, consiguiendo nueve recomendaciones, un número bastante alto, considerando que Aizen apenas logró siete.

La primera prueba fue Kido, Byakuya sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que el joven era pésimo manejando su inmenso poder espiritual y que esta era la mejor forma de terminar con todo.

Aun así, Ichigo lo había previsto como un buen estratega.

—Utiliza un hado o bakudo en este muñeco de pruebas— dijo Kyoraku para dejar un maniquí de tela en medio de un extenso valle.

—Gracias— respondió el joven antes de juntar las palmas de sus manos y apuntar con todos sus dedos hacia el muñeco.

Después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, el joven comenzó a aumentar ligeramente su energía, mientras recordaba mentalmente como era aquel hado, por dentro y fuera.

Inhaló profundo antes de pronunciar el nombre —¡Kurohitsugi!— exclamó Ichigo.

Casi enseguida la barrera de energía oscura comenzó a construirse, asimismo el joven se mantenía estoico, sin mover sus manos o vista. Y pronto las cuchillas atravesaron el maniquí, dejando solo trozos de tela y arena en aquel lugar.

Byakuya por su parte se sorprendió, aunque pronto entendió el motivo por el cual Ichigo utilizó ese hado.

El adolescente al tener un poder tan grande no podía realizar algo simple o explotaría. Necesitaba realizar un hado capaz de absorber su energía en gran medida y así solo debería preocuparse por regular el exceso.

—Oh, creo que este es el mejor hado que he visto, ¿No cree Yama-jii?— mencionó el capitán de la octava.

El comandante asintió —Simplemente es sorprendente su manejo de reiatsu, Kurosaki.

Ante esas palabras era más que obvio que era una nota perfecta.

—El bankai ya lo posee, pero ¿Tiene otras técnicas de pelea además de la espada?— mencionó el comandante, otorgándole una pequeña esperanza al Kuchiki de ganar.

Sin embargo él desconocía el pasado como chico problema de Ichigo.

—Sí, boxeo y algo de kapoeira— respondió el Kurosaki.

—Bien, entonces peleará contra el capitán Kyoraku. Si te derriba, pierdes la nota perfecta— dijo Yamamoto.

Ichigo asintió y clavó su zampakuto en el suelo, solo para ver como Shunsui se quitaba su sombrero, espadas y la floreada bata.

Kyoraku se acercó con shumpo, listo para darle un único golpe en el pecho al joven, el cual conectó y lo arrojó, pero Ichigo se apresuró a hacer un par de piruetas para recuperar el equilibrio. Enseguida se colocó a la defensiva mientras analizaba a su oponente.

Ambos shinigamis se repartieron un par de golpes, aunque ninguno de estos logró derribar a su oponente, conforme el tiempo pasaba los nervios del Kuchiki crecían.

—¡Derriba a ese mocoso Kyoraku!— gritó el Kuchiki, sorprendiendo a todos.

Ichigo por su parte gruñó para comenzar a elevar su energía espiritual.

—Lo siento Kyoraku-san— murmuró el Kurosaki para si mismo mientras el hombre utilizaba shumpo para tratar de golpearlo y a cambio recibía un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, el cual lo derribó por un instante.

—Vaya, no creí que Ichigo-kun pudiese romper mi guardia— dijo Shunsui antes de reír —Quizá el grito de Byakuya-kun me desconcentró más de lo que pensé.

—¡Maldición! Debí pelear yo— mencionó el noble, aunque después se acercó a Ichigo —Bien, lo admito. Eres un buen partido para Rukia, tienes mi aprobación— agregó.

El Kurosaki sonrió antes de abrazar al noble por un instante —¡Gracias Byakuya!— respondió antes de irse, no sin antes tomar a Zangetsu.

—Sabes, si no le hubieses dado tanto tiempo, el resultado sería diferente— mencionó Kyoraku al levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su uniforme.

—¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó el Kuchiki.

—Kurosaki Ichigo esta semana asistió a la Academia, además de pasar algunas noches leyendo en la biblioteca bajo la supervisión del comandante Yamamoto— respondió Ukitake.

Byakuya al escucharlos gruñó para su interior. El novato lo había vencido.


End file.
